Pairs
by Dragonwings85
Summary: what if slayers were teamed up with a good vampire. What if Faith never forgave Buffy for putting her in a coma. what if Buffy wasn't a slayer, but a watcher with Giles's help.


Unfourtnately I do not own buffy. Please read and rate, or message. Flames are welcomed, but wont be allowed to force me to change my story to their liking. So please enjoy. Second chapter will come out soon.

* * *

The year was 2011, and things had change when Buffy was no longer slayer. A New slayer had been chosen. Her name was Paige Matthews. Her brown hair was medium, and her eyes were a light green. The watchers had decided to change how the slayer trains. They sent spies all over the world to find all of the good vampires, and paired them up with a slayer. Now they had to do whatever their watcher said. Whitch was good, and bad depending on if the watcher was with this idea or against it. Luckily for Paige and her partner Kisa Black they had Buffy Summers, and Rupert Giles for Watchers.

Kisa Black had dark brown hair with blue streaks, and dark blue eyes. She was usually a quiet person. Never talked to anyone besides Paige, and Angel. those people were the ones she trusted. Buffy wasn't exactly happy when Paige or Angel would ask Kisa to do what do ask them to do. Paige on the other hand thought it was funny. Willow would visit every once in a while to teach them a few simple spells. "Hey Paige, Kisa,and Angel."Willow said in her cheery voice. "Willow." Paige said while hugging her. "Hey Willow."Angel said. For once Kisa actually said hi. "Hi there Willow." Kisa said. Everyone stopped shocked at this. Buffy was a little jealous. "Hey Kisa." Willow replied. "Okay everyone we need to hurry, we're already running behind schedule." Giles said while looking at Willow.

"Right. Sorry Giles." Willow said. Giles nodded his head and sat down. Willow looked at Kisa. Kisa nodded and walked to the center of the room. "Okay now repeat after me."Willow said. Kisa repeated the spell, but while it was being casted someone in a far away land was doing a different spell and was pulled towards them.

* * *

Faith was casting a locater spell looking for Buffy. Faith never really got over the whole Buffy putting her in a coma, so she had a plan for Revenge.Since she was somehow still counted as a slayer, she had a partner as well. He wasn't good though,and she knew it. "Don't worry, I'll let you kill her once i'm done with her." Faith said. Then it happened. Faith noticed that for some reason the spell was pulling her and Blaze towards something. Before they could do anything they were sucked into the portal and appeared in Buffy's basement.

* * *

Kisa sensing what happened got in a defense crouch and growled. Okay Kisa is a half breed. Half vampire, half wolf. Paige looked at Kisa with confusion on her face until she saw them. She quickly pulled her stake out and positioned herself in front of everyone like Kisa was, although not so menacing looking.Willow stepped back and when she saw Faith put a protective shield around everyone, including Paige,and Kisa. That made Kisa angry. Why? Well it makes it harder for her to attack with real force. Turning her head so she faced willow. "_Willow I asked you not that put a sheild around me."_Kisa said by mind. Willow gave her an apologetic look. "Who are you two?" Kisa asked with a relevant voice.

* * *

Faith heard someone ask her who they where. "I'm Faith, and this is Blaze." Faith said. The next thing that happened was a fist hit her on her face sending her flying back. When she got up she expected to see a pissed Buffy standing there, instead she saw a girl with dark blue eyes, dark brown hair with blue streaks. "Who are you?" Faith asked. Kisa just growled. Blaze stood in front of Faith and growled back. Paige stepped next to Kisa and gently put her hand on her shoulder. Kisa relaxed but didn't move from her spot. "Why are you hear...Faith right?" Paige asked. "Yes it's Faith. I'm here-" But Faith couldn't finish her sentence because she was rammed into the wall by Kisa. Faith pulled out her stake and tried to stake Kisa, but someone took the stake out of her hand. When she turn and saw him confusion was written all over her face. "Angel?" she asked.

* * *

Angel knew that Faith recognized her. Although he didn't understand why she was confused. Before he could ask her why she was confused he was punched in his guts. When angel looked up to see who it was he saw Blaze. Quickly he got up and punched Blaze in the chest, then his face sending him flying back. Buffy had gone upstairs when she heard the commotion she came downstairs. What she saw made her angry. Buffy walked up and started beating the crap out of Faith. Faith finally realized what was happening and starting fighting back. Paige jumped in the middle and punched Faith in the stomach and sent her across the room. Kisa walked over and picked her up. Faith was able to plunge the stake in her side, which only increased her anger. Kisa threw Faith out the window,and climbed out and started kicking her, and punching her. Faith could barely give anything back. Blaze climbed out the window and tackled Kisa to the ground. when he thought it was safe he grabbed Faith and climbed into their Black dodge charger, and sped off. "what the hell was she doing here?" Buffy asked in an angered voice. No one answer for it might get worse. "She was looking for you, wanting revenge, once she was done with you she was going to let Blaze finish you off. Her locater spell, and our summon spell crossed and she was pulled here." Kisa said while tending to her wound. Buffy stared at her with outrage. "How would you know that?" Buffy asked. Kisa glared at Buffy before she walked out of the room.


End file.
